Alone at Last
by StormChanger
Summary: Kyo and Tohru are out together alone, away from the rest of the Sohma's. For the time being they are happily together. Yet, soon their world will be turned upside down. Contains Lemon for later chapters.
1. Cats Don't Like Rain

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters**

******Hi there everyone. This chapter does not contain a lemon, but it's leading up to it. Do enjoy. Oh and please review. I'd like to know what works and what doesn't. Oh and any suggestions on what should happen next are more than welcome :) Thank you all. **

We were in the garden. Vines clung to the columns, bunches of grapes hung from the ceiling, while water droplets fell on the two of us. Kyo held my hand, and I held his. I looked above the horizon thinking of what was next.

"What are you thinking about?" I focused on his lips as his mouth formed the words. I couldn't help but imagine those lips against my own. Knowing that a kiss could come next left my cheeks to burn. "Tohru?"

"K-Kyo. I-I-I was just thinking." My eyes darted to the floor as he looked up into mine. "I was thinking about us. What we were going to do. The adventures we'd get to go on together." I smiled up at him.

His arms wrapped tightly around me. Holding me to him, I noticed my heart beating faster, I wondered if his was too. I laid my head on his chest, and could faintly hear a fast beating noise. His heart beat fast for me.

I lifted my head up to look into his eyes. I leaned into him stopping my lips only a hair length away from his own. There I waited for a moment that dragged on. Then his lips were on my own. His tongue licked at my lips so I opened my mouth. I was still a little new to this whole kissing thing. Our tongues intertwined with one another. At some moments my tummy would tingle. It was on odd sensation, his tongue on mine, yet oddly enough it was comforting. It was nice.

The kiss was broken, and I wanted to fall into his arms. Instead I caught his stare.

"Oh Tohru, I love you."  
"And I love you Kyo." I smiled at him. Those eyes of his were liquid crimson, and moved in closer.

His lips were on mine again. The cool rain made him feel incredibly warm. Droplets of water clung to my hair. His hands were in my hair, grasping, playing with it. I returned the favor, and ran my hands through his thick set of carrot colored hair.

I broke the kiss in sudden haste. I grinned slyly at him. He returned my grin with a look of confusion. Then I tackled him to the grass that was wet with the rain. I was on top of him, and kissed him once again.

"Tohru." I kept kissing him. "Tohru." His voice was soft. I didn't want to stop kissing him.  
"Yes, Kyo?"

I was watching his eyes now. In that moment I noticed each time he blinked, the curious look that lay on his face.

"Cats don't like rain, but I like you more." And he returned my kisses. "But please, could we continue this inside."

"Oh Kyo, I'm so sorry, I forgot. I mean the curse is all over, and I thought it didn't affect. Oh I'm so ridiculous. I'm really so-" He stopped my rambling.

"It's okay." He smiled at me. "You have nothing to be sorry for."  
"Oh Kyo, lets hurry and get inside." I pulled on his hand and brought him inside. "There we're out of the rain now."

He smiled up at me. "Shall we go to our room now Tohru?"  
"Yes, I think we shall." Clicking on the button we waited. Ding! Together we stepped into the elevator, and I had never felt more anxious.


	2. On the roof, or rather not

**Hi there everyone! Sorry about the wait! Well here it is. Be warned there is a lemon! Hope you all enjoy. **  
**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket or any of the characters.  
**

Which button to press? The right one of course, yet I was tempted to press the wrong one. Silly Tohru, it must be your nerves. I slide my finger against the button with the number eight on it so that it lights up. We both wait in silence.

"Tohru, we don't have to have sex if you're not ready." Before I can respond the elevator stops on the third floor. A couple, about our age, walks into the elevator. They stand beside us and I can see that their fingers are interlaced with one another. I notice a ring, then look at the man's left hand to find that he has one too.

Kyo grabs my hands and our fingers intertwine with one another. I forget about the wait for now. Being next to Kyo is all I want.

An 8 reads above the elevator. A ding followed by the opening of the elevator invites us onto the floor.

I let go of Kyo's hand and run.

My eyes take in all the room numbers while my nose is wafted by the ciggerate smoke. Kyo is calling my name. I don't look back at him. I find the stairway and start climbing. I go up several similar staircases until I reach the entrance to the roof. Opening it up I find myself in the dim light of dusk.

The sprinkling rain subsides as the sun lowers from the sky. I rest my hands on the ledge and close my eyes. I hear the footsteps of another, but refuse to turn around.

"Tohru?" There is worry is his voice.  
I don't respond. The silence rolls on into the minutes.

His arms wrap around my waist and he pulls me toward him. I turn to him.  
"What's wrong?" I look into his eyes then away.  
"Kyo, I-I"  
"I hope you don't feel pressured."  
"No, it's not that."  
"I'd never force you."  
"I know." Now there's hardly any space between us. I lean in and he follows. "I want this," I say between kisses.  
Breaking the kiss I set my hands at his waist and pull up on his shirt. He moves his arms so that it can go over his head.

He turns me around and unzips my dress. His lips are on my neck as he pulls each strap off. With a tug my dress comes cascading off my body. Before I had any more time to feel exposed Kyo came and wrapped himself around my body. My breasts are cupped by warm palms, and our tongues intertwine.  
"Take off your pants silly."  
"huh," it takes him a second, "oh." Before he can unzip his pants I drop onto my knees and fiddle with the zipper. Once his pants are successfully taken off of him, I rise.  
"You're not going to take of my boxers?"  
"I'll let you do that."  
"Can I still take off yours?" I slip of my panties, and hand them to me.  
"Too late." He hurries to take off his boxers and reveals his member.

I gulp and remember what's happening. With anxiety and need I approach him. We slide down to the ground kissing our way there. His lips caress my neck and move down to my navel. Sliding down to my sex.

Muffled moans come through my lips as his tongue swirls my clit. An odd pooling sensation arises in my belly. He slips a finger inside me, and moves in a medium paced rhythm. He tries another finger by my continuous moans.

Heat pools in my stomach, and I feel an odd sensation. I'm close to it. Then he stops.

I look up at the sky.

"Kyo-why did you stop?" He looks at the door.

"Someone's coming!" Kyo pulls me up off the floor, and stuffs my dress in my hands. I slip it on, and zip it quickly. Kyo pulls up his jeans and puts on his shirt right as Rin enters. I see Kyo stuff my underwear in his pocket.

"Hi Rin." I smile at her and wave. Kyo glances at me then looks at Rin.  
"What do you want Rin?" Another person enters the roof. It's Haru.

"Haru? Hi!" Were they here for the same reason!

I tug on Kyo's hand and lead him out the door.

"Have fun you two." Haru says. "And nice underwear Tohru." My face gets real hot, and I set my head forward and keep going.  
Kyo and I run through the hall, and to our room. We almost rip off one another's clothing and continue what we started.  
He checks to see that I'm still aroused, and works me a bit more. It feels nice, but I'm practically ready.

"Kyoo, I want you. Now!" He looks up at me unexpectedly. He moves onto me, and puts the tip right at my entrance. He doesn't enter.

"Now Ky-" I moan as warmth fills me. He slowly fills me testing to see if I can take more. "Please Kyo." He pulls almost all the way out, then quickly goes in. He slides in and out of me. Building on what he did before.

Tension builds and I feel an amazing sensation. I imagine climbing up a mountain. We're almost to the peak. Kyo and I.

I moan louder as we get closer. He quickens the pace. His lips move on mine. We breath together and stare at one another. The crimson eyes are liquid. The build-up becomes too much, and I almost want to fling Kyo off of me. My body spasms in pleasure, and he continues to fill me. Slowly he goes until I feel hot liquid shot up into me.

We lay there together. He pulls out of me. And I shiver.

Him and I are next to each other. Arms over one another.

"I really liked that."  
"Me too."

**So what did you think? I love to hear from my readers. It makes me want to update faster. :)**


	3. The Morning After

**Hi everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for reading. Sorry it's taken so long to update. This update is a little short, but I promise another one is on it's way. Anyway, enjoy.**

The sheets were smooth over my bare body, it wasn't something I was used to. So I pulled them off and went to the dresser for some clothing. The first thing I grabbed was a pair of cotton panties. Quickly I slipped them on to conceal my nakeness. With an addition of a bra, I pulled a blue cotton dress on, and fled to the bathroom to groom my tangled mess of hair. It stuck out in weird places. Some of the strands bounced back up when I poked them.

I grabbed my hairbrush. Okay Tohru! It may be tough to tame this wild mess, but one thing Tohru Honda does st NEVER GIVES UP! And at that thought I took the brush and combed frantically. Within a few minutes my hair was tangle free. I added a braid to hide the hair that still willed itself to stick out.

I looked in the mirror to smile at my hard work. Then it happened. A strand of hair poked out.

"AAAHHH!" I kicked the cabinet, then grabbed my toe to comfort it while gasping with pain.

When I regained my composure I went to look in the mirror. What I saw was another person leaning against the door staring at me. His expression was a mixture of concern and what the hell are you doing?

"Good Morning Kyo!"

"What are you doing?"

"Ummmm..." His eyes softened and he turned to walk out.

"Nevermind, forget I asked."

I smiled. I was so happy just to be here with him, to have been able to share bodies with him. When I walked out of the bathroom I found Kyo getting dressed. He was just about to put his shirt on.

"What are you smiling about?"

"I'm so happy. Being here with you." He returned the smile and set his shirt down. His lips were on mine. Then they were off.

"I'm happy too. And Tohru?"

"Yes?

"I love you."

"I love you too."

For a few moments we stared at one another. Kyo leaned in for another kiss, yet my stomach had impeccable timing. He stopped and laughed. "Now, lets go get some breakfast."

"Sorry." I blushed and held my grumbling tummy.

"Haha, don't be." He held the door for me. With the door open a noise broke through.

A piercing scream.

**Sorry to leave ya hanging! So who do you think the screamer is? Guess right and you get a pixel cookie (: /**

**Also, reviews make me want to write faster.**


	4. Rin 7

**Thank you all for your patience. I hope you enjoy this bit. **

A circle was painted around her naked body. Rin's skin left untouched except for the wound at her chest. Her ebony hair lay astrew covering her breast, and her eyes were closed.

"It's her blood."

Kyo's eyes were also on the scene. The circle was made out of Rin's blood. I kneeled down by her body as the stench of blood became poignant. Numbers were written as well, but not in blood. The numbers one through twelve were written in black ink. There was a slash through seven.

"Kyo! Check for a pulse."

"Tohru..."

"Just do it Kyo." The ink smeared and mixed with the blood as I cried. I felt numb as the next order of events took place. Kyo placed to fingers on her neck, then laid his ear by her chest. He shook his head at me.

"Get Hari, a doctor, anybody else."

"Tohru, she's -" I check the wound, and see that it's fresh. I rip the skirt of my dress and use it as a bandage for the wound.

"No! No, no, no!" I put my right hand ontop of the other and place my left palm on her chest. I press down then up.

"Kyo, call someone!" 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10... I press every second. I'm her heart, for now. Out of the corner of my eye I see a phone come from the trembling hands of Kyo. He dials three numbers.

A lean into Rin and tilt her mouth so that I can place mine on hers and give her oxygen. I do this every other minute. My mind is blank except for the counting.

Sirens, flashing lights, and more noise. It floods the quiet air. Rin is put on a stretcher and I follow. Before I can hop in to be by her side I am asked.

"Are you family?"  
"I'm her sister!" He looks at my desperate eyes and has pity on them. He opens the door so that I can get in. It's dark in here. Before I can turn around the paramedics have her hooked up on some kind of monitor. I wish they taught us more about saving lives in class rather than trigonometry.

She had a pulse, and her bandage was being undone and actual medical supplies was being used on her. It all happened so fast and I wasn't sure what was going on. And I would notice things in a random order.

When we arrived she was brought into the hospital. I followed her until they told me I couldn't. I turned around and headed to a waiting room.

In I went.

There I met the eyes of Hatsuharu, and Hatori. Hatori walked up to me and put a hand on my should. A few seconds passed then he walked away silently.

Haru was silent. He sat there looking down at his feet, his eyes covered by his head in his hands. I took a seat next to Haru.

There we waited.

**You, the reviewer, have Rin's fate in your hands. What will you decide? **


	5. I Will Not Sit Around and Wait

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for the favorites and follows. I really appreciate it. So this is the awaited chapter. Hopefully you can forgive me for the wait. Rin lives!**

The hands of the clock were on the twelve and the one. Hour hand at 12, minute hand on one. The red second hand made revolutions around and around till the clock read one.

Hari was tapping his foot. Up and down went the black leather shoe. Hatsuharu paced around the waiting room. From left to right his body went. I clasped my hands and held my head down.

Please let Ryn live, please let her continue to smile, and laugh alongside her companion. I wish to see the day when Rin and Haru will get married. When they have children together, yet if she is taken away from us now. It will all be shattered. It will all be…

"It will, it will-… it will all be…  
Over."

"Don't let her die!" The pacing and the tapping stop. Tears fall in my palms. Two pairs of eyes watch as I clasp my hair and try to tear the strands of it from my scalp. I don't want this to happen.

I rise from my seat and look Hari in the eye.

"I don't think it will help Rin any if we stand here scared."

"All we can do is wait Tohru."

"I'm tired of waiting." I push through Hari, and through the doors. I walk down the aisle. The white laminate shines and I think about all the blood that has been spilled. How hard it must be to keep those tiles clean.

"You there! What are you doing?" A man about a foot taller than me grabs me with his gloved hand. He refuses to let go.

"L-let me go!" My foot meets his crotch and he's on the ground in pain. Holding his self, down on his knees. I cringe at the pain I caused him. I bow and blurt the words, "Sorry," and run down the hall.

"Tohru!" Hari has been following after me. Hatsuharu as well. I take a left and am overwhelmed by the amount of people in uniforms. So to avoid any suspicion I open the door next to me conveniently labeled, "storage closet." And enter.

Chemicals for cleaning are along the shelves of the room. Then I hear it. Muffled screams, and whispers. It's coming from another door.

"Ohhhh baby." My face flushes as I hear the discreet whispers. Then I have an idea.

They must've left their scrubs somewhere here. I pad the floor for any material or fabric. My hand smooths over some linen. "Aha, gotcha!" A pair of scrubs! They're pale green, and just the right size. I'm lucky I didn't grab the man's scrubs.

I turn the handle to the next room, and scream, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING!" They both look at me. In shock. My eyes dart over the whole scene. There's a laminate about a foot away from me. And luckily the doctor's uniform is there too. I slide the laminate into my palm as I reach for the garment at the same time. I throw the clothing at the two, grab the laminate, and run out.  
"You should be ashamed!" I don't really mean it, but a little drama isn't a bad thing. Desperate times call for desperate measures.  
On my feet, I pull over the laminate and flip it so the picture doesn't show.

The information desk is unattended. Lucky me!  
I slide in behind the desk, plop in the chair, and type in the keys "S-O-H-M-A"

Rin Sohma

F 17

w: 50kg h: 1.5meters

blood type: A

A whole bunch of information is pulled up on Rin. I click on some other files.

"HEY YOU!" Oh no, the people from the storage room.

Her room number finally comes up. Room 843. My eyes scan for a chart. Found one. It's on the floor above this one… Better hurry before the Doc catches me.

I rush over to the elevator, click the button and wave as they see the elevator doors close. I giggle then remember the current situation and by that my grin slips away.

The doors open. Room 821 is in my sights. So I follow the corridor till my eyes spot the room labeled 843. The door to it is closed. The smooth handle is cold to the touch. It won't budge. It's locked? But why?

The blurred windows are hard to see through, yet I can make out someone in black standing over a bed. It must be Rin's bed.

To the right I see a panel. There's a slide key. I take the laminate that was lying at my chest and examine it. Maybe this can get me access. I pull the card from the clear envelope that holds it.

DR. RODES. "Well Dr. Rodes, who screws their colleagues, please help me out here." I slide the card and hear a soft chime, the light turns green.

My heart beats faster for that small moment. I turn the handle and enter.

There she is, yet there's someone in front of her. A person clad in black has their back turned to me, a syringe in their hand.

I walk toward them. I can't tell whether it's a woman or a man. It turns around. The eyes that spot me are blood red, yet I'm not afraid. Before the moment ends I grab the syringe from their hold. They're fighting against me and the strength this person has is inhuman. It's turning, and soon I see it aimed at me.

I feel a prick in my shoulder.

I fall on my knees.

I see the light fade from bright to dim.

I see, I see…

I see darkness.

**So there you have it. What did you think of Tohru's little scene? I shall hopefully update by next weekend. And I'd just like to thank you all for reading and reviewing when you have time. **

**Kanako- Tohru shall save her! Thanks for the reviews they always make me write faster. Even though I go at a snail rate.**

**Megaanimefreak- Rin was saved, thank you for the comments. They make me smile (:**

**jazygirl6forever- And so she lives! Thank you for your review (:**

**iluvfruitsbasket- Thank you for the review! I'll keep them paired, and I'm glad you're a fan of the pairing too! Any other pairings you like? And of course I'll keep writing. **

**NOOO- Don't worry, she'll live! Haha thank you for your review. **


End file.
